


SPECIAL

by amberraven



Category: Junjou Romantica, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Adopted Children, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberraven/pseuds/amberraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger visits the orphanage and it gave Nowaki Kusama an interest in knowing his biological past. Hiroki has already suggested it’s risky. Will this be the case with Nowaki? (Prologue. Nowaki’s POV.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPECIAL

My parents would always tell me, “We chose you because you’re special.”

It made it easier for me to understand what adoption is. And for a 5 year old at that time, there’s nothing cooler than having two birthdays: the day I was brought to the orphanage and the day I was adopted.

Whenever my parents bought me things or scold me for any wrong deed I’ve done as a child, it never occurred to me they did it because I was just adopted. I’ve always felt as if I’m their biological son. My parents have mentioned to me it was the head of the orphanage who named me because I was found during a heavy rain storm. Thus, I was named Nowaki.

I’m already 28 years old now. I got a loving partner and a blooming career in pediatrics. I’ve lived almost all of my life without dwelling on a biological past that didn’t exist for me. What matters is that I have experienced a loving family.

However when I have received an unexpected call from the orphanage that there might be someone as my biological father; I did get excited and curious. Hiro-san said I should forget about it and he mentioned stories of how some people wished they haven’t met or attempted to reach their biological parents. Upon hearing Hiro-san’s comment, it made me hesitate. I would not want to disappoint the other person who might be looking for their ‘real’ child. The head of the orphanage assured me that it is completely normal to feel uncomfortable. But it wouldn’t hurt to help someone retrieve a past. I agreed at that thought. And I didn’t tell Hiro-san that I went to the orphanage for such meeting. For me, it was like my usual visit there.

The office door opened and I saw two people were waiting for me in the room. One was the head of the orphanage while the stranger was wearing a long white coat with a peaked lapel.

_A doctor,_ I thought.

It wasn’t based just on wearing a white coat. The stranger had a certain aura that surrounded him that says it. It was something I picked up from medical school and working in hospitals. Later, I found out that even my classmates and Tsumori-sempai has that ‘skill’ too. There must be something in our medical training that enables us to distinguish another doctor.

The head of the orphanage was saying something but I didn’t give much notice. Instead, I looked intently at the other doctor in front of me. As much as I controlled not to have some immediate connection, I was pleased with the idea that a doctor could be my biological father. As we looked at each other and shook hands, we introduced ourselves.

“Muraki Kazutaka.”

“Nowaki Kusama.”

There was something celestial-like in his presence. I couldn’t help but be drawn to it. I felt I was being chosen. I felt I was indeed _special_.


End file.
